HamHam's Sing Your Favorite Songs
by WeebleWobbler
Summary: COMPLETE All the Ham-Ham's are at the clubhouse wondering what to do. And of course, hence the title, they all begin singing. Songs: "Cleveland Rocks", "Time Warp", "So Long, Farewell", and "Shii's Song".
1. Stan and Pashmina

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin'! That's right! The evil author of "Hamtaro n the Ham-Ham's Gone Human" is back with another series! But this time, YOU'LL help run this fic! *party stuff flies in the background* I will take requests for what song you want me to do with what Ham-Ham or what couple. I will strive myself to do ANY couple you give me. Since I'm such a nice-nice weird-weird (Dear God help me! I'm talking like Danielle!), I will write songs with couples that I do not support. (Like B/B) Well, today's feature is a little special something for all you Stan/Pashmina fans. Love it or shove it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Picture". The artists Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow do.  
  
~*Stan and Pashmina*~  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE THEN SEE IF I CARE!"  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL SEE YOU IN TWO MINUTES!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Stan and Pashmina finished their childish fight with a simple grunt and a turn of the head. They continued to ignore each other as they walked back to their homes from the clubhouse.  
  
As you can tell, the couple has not been getting along well lately. Whenever San attempts to flirt with Bijou or any other Ham-Girl, Pashmina tends to take it personally, like there's something wrong with her. But there never is, Stan just wants to show off.  
  
Speaking of the flirtatious Ham, he rushed back to his cage immediately as soon as he took off from the clubhouse. He ran into his little house and plopped himself on the floor. The mean expression he gave Pashmina still hadn't left his face. He picked up his maracas and began to hum a verse of "Twirling Whirling".  
  
Meanwhile, Pashmina also was in her little house, but instead of keeping the grudge, she sobbed. At times, she would reflect back on what happened, and all signs led to blaming herself, for being too sensitive, or did they?  
  
Days passed and the couple never came to the clubhouse. They remained at home, spending time with their humans. But they both knew what they really wanted to do, spend time with each other. To apologize, and try again. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
  
One day, Stan was left all alone at his owner's house. He felt so bad now for what had happened with Pashmina. He didn't know how it happened; he just suddenly broke into song. And at the same time, Pashmina did too.  
  
Stan:  
  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
  
Different girl every night  
  
At the hotel  
  
I ain't seen the sunshine in  
  
Three damn days  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever  
  
Change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lying next to her  
  
Pashmina:  
  
I called you last night in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows  
  
But they won't tell  
  
But their half-hearted smiles  
  
Tell me somethin' just ain't right  
  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you  
  
While I'm lyin' next to him  
  
Pashmina:  
  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
  
Stan:  
  
It was the same ol' same  
  
How have you been  
  
Both:  
  
Since you've been gone my worlds been  
  
Dark and gray  
  
Stan:  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
Pashmina:  
  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
  
I was headed to church  
  
Stan:  
  
I was off to drink you away Both:  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you  
  
To come back home  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you  
  
To come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you  
  
Come back home  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes-Taken Over By Danielle*~  
  
Hi y'all. Danielle here. You know I'm really not country right? Well, I'm turning into my STINKIN SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER!!! No lie there. Especially since I got "The Wink" down. *Shudders* Well, my brother's done with the snowboard. I'm gonna go kill myself now. Bye!  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
As you can see, Danielle's VERY ODD. Don't worry, she's not really going to go kill herself. She's going to snowboard off her deck. DO NOT ASK ME WHY. So anywho, did you like it? I did... Please review. And no flames please.  
  
Remember: I TAKE REQUESTS!! Just tell me the song, the singer, and which Ham-Ham(s) you want to sing it. Thank you for participating, it makes my life easier. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	2. Sandy and Maxwell

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Everybody Loves Raymond lately has been hilarious. Can't miss tonight's episode! But anyway, today I give you a Sandy/Maxwell coupling. I promise to do Panda/Pashmina soon. (And I will do BJ Kate, don't worry). Love it or shove it. R/R, no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do own the song "Naked". Avril Lavigne does.  
  
~*Sandy and Maxwell*~  
  
It was a muggy night for the Ham-Ham's. All of their humans were out with friends or out shopping. On this note, they [Ham-Ham's] decided to take a trip up by Panda's Park. They then split up there.  
  
Sandy and Maxwell headed for the closest cherry blossom tree. They scuttled up it and sat, watching the stars appear one by one in the sunset sky. They both leaned no each other for support. Finally Maxwell broke the silence.  
  
"Beautiful night, huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. But it's even more beautiful 'cause I'm with you Max," she replied, snuggling closer to him.  
  
Maxwell smiled slightly, "Do you think you could sing us a song?"  
  
Sandy's heart rate sped up a little, "I'm no good."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
She decided to give up. She took a deep breath and began singing.  
  
Sandy:  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes  
  
Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
You've made me trust  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself  
  
And let the covers fall away  
  
Guess I never had  
  
Someone like you  
  
To help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
Sandy stopped singing at looked at Maxwell. "What do you think?"  
  
"It was beautiful," he said in awe as he leaned closer to her. "But not as beautiful as you."  
  
Sandy blushed as the couple leaned in for a kiss.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Sorry if I screwed up the lyrics. I typed them right out of my Avril CD. I need more requests. So far this story's only going to be about 4 chapters. Next up is Panda/Pashmina. I need to find a song for that. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' in!  
  
REQUEST PLEASE!!!!!! o.O''' 


	3. Panda and Pashmina

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! This chapter is for those Panda/Pashmina fans. I, myself, despise this couple. I see no connection between them, let alone love. Like Luen-Chan, I'm Stan/Pashmina. (In fact, she's the one who convinced me they were a good couple). But since I'm such a nice-nice, I'll write it. Live with the song you P/P fans. It's hard to find one about them. Love it or shove it. R/R, no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Truly, Madly, Deeply". The band Savage Garden does.  
  
~*Panda and Pashmina*~  
  
'Another one of their fights has come and gone' Panda thought to himself. 'I just wish one day they would break up.......... again'  
  
The carpenter Ham sighed and then continued to fix up one of his old stools. Nothing seemed to get his mind off what happened today at the clubhouse.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Pashmina burst in the door with Stan by her side.  
  
"No need to fret guys," Stan told them "We're back together again."  
  
"With all those fights you'd think they'd be mortal enemies by now," Boss said under hid breath.  
  
"No Boss actually," Pashmina started. "They say that couples who fight more often usually have better relationship's 'cause they'll have nothing to fight about in the future."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Panda sighed once again. He clapped the dust off his hands and began to sing softly.  
  
Panda:  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
~*~  
  
Panda sighed, "I guess I can only dream for now."  
  
He continued with his hammering, humming lines from random songs.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
I LOVE THE SONG TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY!!! I didn't even have to go to lyrics.com this time. I knew the words by heart. And since I typed them up I can sing it anytime. (But my voice sucks........). So anyway, there's your Panda/Pashmina. (More like Panda dreaming of Pashmina?!) I will do the Linkin Park request; I just got to think of a Ham-Ham to sing it. Next chapter will be H/B. Onward! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	4. Hamtaro and Bijou

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I know, two chapters in one week. But I need to take the next week off from this story to get more work done on my CCS story. (Trust me, I need the time). I'm also going to work on editing/revising "Hamtaro n the Ham-Ham's Gone Human". I'm going to take out things, put in things, and shape stuff up. So I'm pretty much going to repost that story. I can't wait to get started on it. Kate, I will do BJ!! The thing is, I'm going to save the ACC's for the final chapters. Okay? This chapter is pure H/B. Love it or shove it. R/R, no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "I Can't Smile Without You". I'm sorry, but I do not know who owns it! It is a web page that does; which is about as far as I am probably going to get.  
  
~*Hamtaro and Bijou*~  
  
"Happy anniversary Hamtaro," Bijou planted a kiss on the pale orange hamster's cheek.  
  
"Heke? Anni......versary?" he looked at her questionably.  
  
Bijou giggled, "Oui silly! It's been about 4 months since we started dating!"  
  
Hamtaro laughed sheepishly, "Oh, yes." He then paused for a moment. "I don't have anything to give you though."  
  
"That's all right Hamtaro," she tried to keep a happy expression, but he could tell she was hurt inside.  
  
He thought hard for a moment about what he could give her. But seeing Bijou upset made him upset as well.  
  
'That's it!' he thought. Without warning, Hamtaro started to sing to Bijou at the best of his ability.  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
You know I can't smile without you  
  
I can't smile without you  
  
I can't laugh and  
  
I can't sing  
  
I find it hard to anything  
  
I feel sad when you're sad  
  
I feel glad when you're glad  
  
If only you knew what I'm going through  
  
I just can't smile without you!  
  
You came along just like a song  
  
And brightened my day  
  
Who would be believe you were a part of a dream?  
  
Now it all seems light years away  
  
And now I can't smile without you  
  
'Cause you know I can't smile without you  
  
I can't smile without you  
  
I can't laugh and  
  
I can't sing  
  
I find it hard to do any-thing  
  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
  
I feel glad when you're glad  
  
If you only you knew what I'm going through  
  
I just can't smile without you!  
  
You came along just like a song  
  
And brightened my day  
  
Who would believe you were a part of a dream?  
  
Now it all seems light years away  
  
And I just can't smile.......... without you!  
  
~*~  
  
Hamtaro finished his song and looked at Bijou for a reaction.  
  
She smiled and clapped her hands, "Bravo Hamtaro!"  
  
He laughed once again and told her, "Good! I was afraid you wouldn't like it. And it's true, I can't smile without you."  
  
"In that case....." Bijou got up and kissed Hamtaro on the cheek once again. "I love you."  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Stupid Drama class. I got to do a pantomime for it. But it's better than Spanish class. (Anything is). No offense to Spaniards, its just our teacher is as dull as dirt and NEVER STOPS TALKING. Which is why I'm taking French in high school!! Oui, mesemes! My French sucks too. Darn, I need to learn more. Oh grandmother........... Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	5. Boss

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! *Looks around sheepishly* Think it's about time I update, ne? I was busy! With school, and sickness, and school, and other crud. Um.......... Yeah. We're back on track again! I got an idea for my next chapter, but I don't have a song. (Well I do, but I don't remember the singer or song!) I'd tell you, but *I* want to be the first author to do it. I need help.................  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "In the End". The band Linkin Park does.  
  
~*Boss*~  
  
Boss placed down the final can he had been lugging around for the day and placed it on the ground. He let out an exasperated sigh and slumped into his chair. The Ham-Ham gang had just left the clubhouse minutes, putting an end to a long, reckless day.  
  
In fact, it included the following activates: Yelling, kicking, yelling, running, yelling, violence, yelling, messing up the clubhouse, yelling, trying to find out if Snoozer was really asleep by poking him with a stick, and, um, yelling.  
  
He sighed again and leaned farther back into his chair. If only he had a little more time to spend with the Ham-Ham's, even if it meant surviving yelling and violence. (From guess who?) He then started to sing a song about time.  
  
Boss:  
  
(It starts with)  
  
One thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on  
  
But I didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me  
  
Will eventually  
  
Be a memory  
  
Of a time when I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me  
  
Will eventually Be a memory  
  
of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Boss opened his eyes and immediately blushed. He scurried into his room and slammed the door behind him. He forgot Snoozer was in the room.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Poor Boss. He's one of my favorite characters so don't think I'm making fun of him. *Glomps Howdy* But Howdy's still number one! He's my favorite and I love him. Eek! We got a volleyball game against the 8th grade tomorrow. But we'll win. THE 7TH GRADE IS GOING TO KICK THE 8TH GRADES @$$'S!! YOU'LL SEE! THEN WE'LL BE NUMBER ONE!!! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	6. Cappy and Penelope

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I want to thank EVERYBODY who wished my team luck and me in the volleyball game against the 8th grade! Although, I could've used you at the actual game. WE LOST ALL 4 GAMES! We came so close 2 games (both with the score of 14-13). And then the other two were well, awful! (14-1). Of course, the team started blaming Sarah and I for the losses, all because we had trouble serving. You can't argue much with the popular kids. *Sighs* Sarah and I both realize that we didn't do well. But it would've been nicer if the team and some other 7th graders weren't rubbing it in.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ristuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "I Knew I Loved You". The band Savage Garden does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
~*Cappy and Penelope*~  
  
"March 3rd?" Cappy inquired.  
  
Pashmina nodded, "Yup. Penelope's birthday."  
  
"Thought so," he responded. It was a quiet rainy day for the Ham-Ham's, so all those who managed ended up coming down to the clubhouse. The word had gotten out that Penelope's birthday was coming up, so Cappy wanted to prepare a gift.  
  
"Thought of a gift yet?" Hamtaro asked from the other side of the table.  
  
Cappy shook his head in reply. "I wanted to do kinda what you did Hamtaro, sing. But I'm honestly no good."  
  
"You're bound to be better than 'Dy-kun," Ginger muttered, motioning toward Howdy.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted back. "I'd like to hear you try that song!"  
  
"Shut up doll."  
  
Cappy sweat dropped with the others. Pashmina brought attention back to Cappy's problem.  
  
"You could lip sync," she suggested. "Or maybe karaoke."  
  
Ginger shuddered, "Karaoke? That's what made 'Dy-kun give me that headache and other disturbing mental images."  
  
"LAY OFF ALREADY GINGER!!" Howdy yelled at her again. "GEEZ! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"You asked for it," she smirked.  
  
"Practice scales," Hamtaro suggested.  
  
"Okay," both Howdy and Cappy said in unison.  
  
"He wasn't talking to you, doll," Ginger told Howdy.  
  
Howdy mumbled some very bad words that are unfit to be printed.  
  
"I'll try," Cappy nodded. He got up to leave, and then faced the table again. "Hey guys, when is March 3rd?"  
  
~*March 3rd*~  
  
Cappy stood nervously outside the clubhouse entrance. He looked up what seemed like every 3 minutes, when he finally saw Pashmina and Penelope approaching.  
  
"Look Penelope! It's Cappy!" Pashmina pointed at him.  
  
"Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" she jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"H-h-hey P-Penelope....." Cappy stammered, red in the face.  
  
Pashmina smiled. "Penelope, Cappy has something to give you for your birthday." She nudged him, and then disappeared into the clubhouse.  
  
Penelope smiled at him, waiting for whatever he had to give. Cappy finally took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, Penelope, since today is your birthday, I, um, decided to sing you a s- song."  
  
He then screwed up enough courage from the pit of his heart and began to sing.  
  
Cappy:  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
He stopped quickly and stared at Penelope for a response.  
  
"Ookyoo!" She jumped around him crazily.  
  
"Does that mean you liked it?" he beamed down at her.  
  
She nodded and came closer toward him. "Ookwee."  
  
It didn't matter if he really didn't understand what she was saying. All that mattered, was that she was in his arms, and loved him, all the same.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
So, did anybody catch Survivor last night but me? Anybody care to tell me who won? I originally wanted Christy to win, but then Rob had to vote against her. So then I was rooting for Matthew. Please tell me who won if you saw the ending. (I fell asleep at 9pm!) Another thing, I WILL NOT DO EMINEM. He's a sexist, takes drugs, hates wife, almost killed his mom, and had a strong dislike toward his daughter. He's an awful role model, and I refuse to do him. NO EXCEPTIONS. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	7. Harmony and Spat

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I've had "Ham-Ham Heartbreak" for a while now, but I can't find the guy's wallet (in Fun Land), why Cappy's acting like Spat. And where and why he fled off to Sunny Peak. Can anyone help me? Please? I'll help you is you ask! Arigato! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "All You Wanted". Michelle Branch does.  
  
~*Harmony and Spat*~  
  
Harmony hopped from tree to tree, stopping to check on couples every now and then.  
  
'Perfect' she thought every time she was a loving couple. She then moved onto another tree, and sometimes see an arguing couple. 'Spat!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Talking about me," Spat leered, hopping down from his tree to hers. "Isn't it wonderful, the way they yell?"  
  
Harmony narrowed her eyes, "What are you hiding that's so depressing you need to make everybody fight like this?"  
  
He looked astonished, "Me? Hiding something? Why I'd never! Can't a hamster be evil and get away with it?"  
  
"You're not really evil are you?" she leaned by him. "You're showing signs of longing for attention. That's all you really want isn't it?"  
  
"No! What are you talking about?" he looked repulsed. "I'm out of here, pfpth!"  
  
He leaped off the tree and on to another, till he couldn't be seen anymore. She sighed and continued to look for happy couples. She knew for a fact that all Spat really wanted was attention. She figured that if he wouldn't listen to her when she was talking, maybe he'd hear her singing.  
  
Harmony:  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away form here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me  
  
Hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away form here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away form here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
Harmony looked around, to see if Spat was anywhere near her. She sighed.  
  
"You can run," she looked up, and hopped to another tree. "But you can't hide it my friend."  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
I'm happy, today. Oh so happy! When they moved Hamtaro to 2pm, I thought it was awful! But now, I figured out how to record shows! So I can record Hamtaro! YAY! And I can get into my document's manger again! YAY! So anyway, give me help on Ham-Ham Heartbreak please. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off!  
  
P.S. And on Ham-Ham's Unite- How do you get Stan? 


	8. The Girls

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! YAY! School's almost out! I can't wait for summer! I'm going to go rafting with Sarah, have a Sailor Moon party with Liz, and so on and so forth. Um, what else? Oh yes! But I'll tell you at the end of the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Beautiful". Cristina Aguilera does.  
  
~*Girls*~  
  
Pashmina stormed into the clubhouse, her eyes red from crying. Expecting to see everyone, she ran in saying, "Ham... ha guys."  
  
It was just the girls there. Bijou, Sandy, and Penelope.  
  
"What is the matter?" Bijou asked.  
  
"It's Stan. We had another fight," she sniffed loudly and sat down in between Sandy and Penelope.  
  
"Like, that's nothing new. You two will get back together in no time," Sandy tried to comfort her.  
  
"Ookwee," Penelope agreed.  
  
Pashmina sighed, "I know that. It's what he called me that's bothering me."  
  
"What?" the three other girls asked.  
  
"He called me an ugly git."  
  
Bijou gasped, "That is not very kind of him."  
  
Sandy frowned, "Don't mind Stan. He's just trying to make you feel bad so you'll come crawling back to him. Ignore it."  
  
"Oui," Bijou said. "We are all beautiful."  
  
Snoozer rolled over on the top floor, and knocked over a CD player. Music began to play lightly in the background, and the girls began to sing.  
  
Sandy:  
  
Everyday is so wonderful  
  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
Bijou:  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So, don't you bring me down today  
  
Pashmina:  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
All:  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
So you don't you bring me down today...  
  
Sandy:  
  
No matter what we do (no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say (no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
Pashmina:  
  
And everywhere we go (everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine (sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times  
  
All:  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
Sandy:  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Bijou:  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Pashmina:  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Yes, yes. To be continued. Not straight form there though. Off another song. Thank you for ALL the help I received on the Hamtaro gameboy games! I finally got Stan! YAY! And please stop the Eminem crud. Read my profile for my final word on it. Yeah... Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off!  
  
Keep requesting! 


	9. Dexter and Pashmina

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! No more school! Summer va-ca- tion! YAY! I'm going to the beach! YAY! In Ocean City, Maryland. If anybody else's is going, look for me! (I'm not hard to miss). Of, there was a question on who Boss was singing to in c5. The answer: he was singing to himself. Yes, I know, VERY imaginative. But hey, it turned out good, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "If You're Not the One". Daniel Bedingfield does.  
  
~*Dexter and Pashmina*~  
  
Dexter walked away from the clubhouse. He had been planning to tell Pashmina how he felt since she and Stan had another fight. But the words wouldn't come out. The conversation went like this:  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Pashmina..." Dexter walked closer to her. "May I have a word?"  
  
She smiled, "Certainly."  
  
He turned a shade of red, "Um... Pashmina... you see... I..."  
  
"Yes, Dexter?" she cocked her head.  
  
"I...I..." He sighed. "Never mind, I'll tell you later."  
  
She still looked confused, even after he left. She shook her head, "Boys..."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Dexter felt tears coming to his eyes. If only he hadn't got nervous. Then he could possibly be spending more time with her. But... What if she didn't like him? What if she still liked Stan? What if she thought he was a geek? What if...  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't think like that.  
  
'But I suppose', he thought, sitting down. 'That maybe... we were never meant to be.'  
  
Dexter:  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings   
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Dexter wiped his eyes with the back of his paw. Maybe tomorrow he could get the strength to tell her. Yes... tomorrow sounded good. But you know what sounded even better? The day after that...  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Don't you just love that song? I do. For requests, I still have a Slipknot, Nelly, Good Charlotte, and a song by Lucy Woodward. So plainly, I'm say: MORE REQUESTS!!!!! I NEED MORE REQUESTS!! Because if I don't get any, and I can't think of any more, then I'm moving on to ACC requests. And I don't want to do that yet. So keep requesting! Remember: I'LL DO ANY COUPLE/ANY SONG/ANY SING OR BAND! Except Eminem. I have a 'thing' against him. So keep the requests coming! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off!  
  
REQUEST PLEASE!!!! 


	10. Stan

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Wow! I went from 4 requests to about 15. 19 if you count ACC's. I want to thank EVERYBODY who requested and reviewed. It's helping me A LOT. If I don't update as often as I usually do, it's because I'm on vacation or I'm working on a story for American Girl magazine. I'm trying out for that animal story contest thing. Wish me luck!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Unwell". Matchbox Twenty does.  
  
~*Stan*~  
  
Everybody always thought Stan as a flirt. One who could get himself out of anything, because of his charm. But it's not true. It's all really just an act for attention. The only one who knows this, and understands it, is his girlfriend, Pashmina.  
  
Why do they keep breaking up and getting back together? It's redundant, but it's only because Stan's afraid Pashmina will tell someone his secret. But she never does. He's just insecure, and won't admit it to himself.  
  
'Everything's fine,' he tells himself. 'She won't tell anyone. Why do I get so worked up over nothing?'  
  
'Is it because... I'm not really as well as I thought I was?'  
  
Stan:  
  
All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be...me  
  
I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Stan lowered his head and stared out into the night. He sighed, 'They'll never get me. Nobody will... maybe Sandy in time... But the only one I can trust is my love... Pashmina.'  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Ow, ow, ow! I've got sunburn REALLY badly. I went over to Danielle's yesterday and we were in the pool for 6 stinkin' hours, and my suntan lotion must have worn off, because I've got sunburn on my forehead, across the bridge of my nose, up and down both my arms, second degree burns on my shoulders, on my shoulder blades and parts of my back, and finally the upper part of my chest. So as you can see, I'm in a lot of pain. And because of this pain, I may not update as quickly, so please don't push me into going faster and let me heal first. Thanks! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off!  
  
"Mom! Get the aloe!" 


	11. Glitter

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Ah, I'm back from my vacation in D.C. It was very... interesting. But anywho, I suggest we get moving again, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Dumb Girls". The singer Lucy Woodward does.  
  
~*Glitter*~  
  
Glitter stomped angrily into her dressing room. Her concert was to begin in less than an hour, and Travis had refused her pass or to come at all. He was going to the movies with that... that... Laura girl!  
  
She spun around her chair and faced the mirror. "Who needs him? There are two million other guys out there who would jump at the chance to date me!"  
  
The frustrated feeling that loomed inside would not go away. When make-up came, the artist had told her several times, to "Stop frowning". But she couldn't stop. Glitter felt as if she could never smile again. But it didn't matter. She would have to for the photo shoot anyway.  
  
Make-up on, and cameras rolling, Glitter stepped out onto the stage and prepared herself to sing. The announcers voice stopped when her microphone was prepped, and she took a deep breath and.....  
  
Glitter:  
  
He broke my heart today  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
I can't feel a thing at all  
  
I did not see it comin'  
  
Now you're just a man that got away  
  
I look at the ground  
  
And give the sky the middle finger  
  
Something inside said  
  
'Here's a day you should remember  
  
So mark it on a wall'  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I miss you so much  
  
Can't stand it  
  
You bring out the blonde in me  
  
'Cause I'm still hanging on  
  
Even though you done me wrong  
  
And I got the heart to forgive this  
  
But I'd never let you know  
  
What kind of girl would put herself  
  
In that position?  
  
Yeah  
  
To think that I could ever fight the system  
  
And I got fooled again  
  
I never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking them to seriously  
  
I was so damn smart  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
  
Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I thought I was strong (I thought I was strong)  
  
But I was just dreamin'  
  
I can't believe it (I can't believe it)  
  
That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)  
  
I thought I knew what was goin' on  
  
But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)  
  
Now I'm just a dumb girl  
  
Yeah  
  
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
I can't believe it happened to me  
  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
  
Taking themselves too seriously  
  
I was so damn smart, yeah  
  
I was the one girl  
  
Who never believed it could happens to somebody else  
  
(Only shit like this would happen to me)  
  
Can't believe this shit could happen to me  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
I guess I'm just a dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
That's what I am  
  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
She looked to see the crowd's reaction, and in no time at all, clapping filled the arena. She smiled at herself.  
  
A young man in the audience shouted out, "I love you, Glitter!"  
  
Her face lit up at whom it was, "I love you too!" She hopped off stage and ran to hug the man, whom with no doubt was her father.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
I can't believe that I'm all ready on chapter 11 with, like, 46 reviews. (Don't laugh, that's a lot for me!). Hopefully I'll be able to reach a hundred, maybe more. Review please! Love it or shove it! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	12. Dexter and Pashmina Continued

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! *Eyes go teary* You guys are the greatest! Thank you so much for understanding! *Hugs y'all* Now, moving on to a D/P song. It's one that my good friend Kate requested. (Of course, it's a song by GC). Onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ristuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Walk By". The band Good Charlotte does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger. And Kate owns BJ. (Or Kittery or Tips or whatever her name is now).  
  
~*Dexter and Pashmina*~  
  
Dexter had heard nothing of the new news between Pashmina and Stan. He figured they still weren't together- it took them a while to apologize. So managed to catch Pashmina when she was alone and finally tell he how he felt.  
  
"Um... Pashmina listen..." he began. He walked closer to her and blurted, "Ilovesomuchwillyougooutwithme?"  
  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and repeated, "I love so much. Will you... Go out with me?"  
  
Pashmina looked shocked and confused. She cleared her throat and said, "Sorry, Dexter. But Stan and I are still going out, even after all the fights." She blushed and looked at the ground, "Sorry."  
  
She walked away from the spot they were at, leaving a heart broken Dexter all alone.  
  
He felt a tear roll down his cheek. How would he ever face society again? Pashmina would most likely tell everybody what he did. Howdy would probably rub it in his face...  
  
"You still don't have a girlfriend?" he could hear Howdy's voice. "Gee, and you call me the hopeless one."  
  
Dexter broke out into sobs and cried, "Why doesn't anyone like me?"  
  
Ginger and BJ were looming over behind a bush. They had heard the whole conversation and were too shocked to move.  
  
"I never thought Dexter was serious about liking Pashy-chan," Ginger told her best friend. "I thought it was always, kinda like a competition. Y'know, between 'Dy-kun and him."  
  
BJ nodded in agreement, "Yeah. But there was something inside of me that kept nagging me about them. Like, maybe Dexter was serious, and Howdy was just joking around."  
  
Ginger pretended to think about it for a while, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We can't let him know we know."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"So..." BJ pondered. "Let's scram."  
  
"I'm with 'ya all the way, girl."  
  
Dexter whipped around and looked at the bushes. He thought he heard somebody rustling around in them.  
  
What if they heard? What would he do? He would scream if it were Howdy. Or anybody else.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway," he told himself. "They'll all find out eventually."  
  
Dexter:  
  
She walks down the store at eight  
  
The devil walks with her  
  
And he thinks she's great  
  
When she looks at me  
  
I don't know what I saw  
  
I think he's trying to make me  
  
His son-in-law  
  
When she walks by  
  
Walks by  
  
Walks by  
  
She walks on by  
  
Egos fly she walks by  
  
She caught my eye  
  
On October 9th  
  
22 days before Halloween  
  
How'd I know she'd be my evil queen?  
  
When she walks by  
  
Walks by  
  
Walks by  
  
She walks on by  
  
My mother warned me  
  
Against girls like you  
  
She said stay away from them son  
  
You know they're not true  
  
All they're gonna do  
  
Is put you under a spell  
  
She told me  
  
When you're falling down  
  
You're going straight to hell  
  
When she walks by  
  
Walks by  
  
Walks by  
  
She walks on by  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Dexter finished up and looked around to see if anyone was watching. He shrugged and then walked home.  
  
Meanwhile, BJ was still dancing to the song.  
  
"You know it's over, right?" Ginger asked her.  
  
BJ frowned, "Killjoy. C'mon it's an awesome song!"  
  
Ginger sighed, "Whatever. Let's go home before anyone sees us."  
  
And the two girls walked off into the distance with BJ humming random songs from Good Charlotte.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Poor Dexter... *Coughcough*Whatamisayingidonotlikehim*Coughcough* Yeah... Please review! Especially you Kate! I MADE THIS FOR YOU Y'KNOW! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off!  
  
"Hello everybody. Welcome to the 6 o'clock news. My name is Lars Lars Pants on Fars..." -Colin Mochrie, Whose Line Is It Anyway? 


	13. Penelope and Cappy

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Sorry for the delay in chapters! I'm also working on this one story for my friends, which is at least 10 pages long for each chapter. (And I'm only on 6!). I'm going to be on vacation from the 24th to the 31st, so I wont be updating then. If any of y'all are going to Ocean City, MD, look for me! \\//  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "If I Could Turn Back Time". The artist Cher does.  
  
~*Penelope and Cappy*~  
  
"Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope called after Pashmina. The little Ham-Ham's feet couldn't carry her very far. She stopped in front of Pashmina and panted heavily.  
  
"Oh! Penelope!" Pashmina turned around. "What's wrong?"  
  
Penelope caught her breath, "Ook...wee!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Pashmina feigned interest.  
  
"Ookyoo! Ookwee ookyoo!" she shouted back.  
  
Pashmina stood dead in her tracks, "You want to... sing to Cappy?"  
  
Penelope nodded and waited for her "big sister's" reply.  
  
She frowned, "But Penelope... what about your..." Pashmina cleared her throat to show what she was talking about. Penelope looked as if she would burst into tears, so Pashmina reassured her, "I'll ask Maxwell if he can do anything about that! Calm down! Let's go to the clubhouse and see if he's there!"  
  
Penelope's face lit up and she ran all the way to the clubhouse, leaving Pashmina in her tracks.  
  
~*Clubhouse*~  
  
"...To get to the other side! Get it? Ha, ha, ha!" Howdy laughed at his poor joke. Everybody who listened sweat dropped, and went on to doing what they were before.  
  
Dexter sighed, "Howdy, do you ever give up."  
  
Maxwell placed down his book, "Now, what should we do today?"  
  
"Hey we can't start!" Hamtaro walked over to him. "Pashmina and Penelope aren't here!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he looked around. "They're usually the first ones here. Has anybody seen 'em?"  
  
Everybody shook their heads and murmured, "No."  
  
"Maxwell!" Pashmina ran inside the clubhouse. "We need your help!"  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?"  
  
Pashmina walked over to him and whispered the situation in his ear. Maxwell nodded and said, "I think I have something at my house that can help. Follow me." He turned to the others, "We'll be going out for a while."  
  
Just as they had before, everyone murmured, "All right. Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*Maxwell's House*~  
  
"So... She wants to sing to Cappy. But how does she plan to do that?" Maxwell paced around his cage.  
  
"Well," Pashmina began. "That's where you come in. I figured since you're so smart that you'd know how to make her be able to... talk."  
  
He flipped through his books, "Well, there is one thing. But it's very risky."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Y'see, it's like a drink, and it'll give the drinker an incredible singing voice."  
  
"But she won't be singing 'ookyoo' right?"  
  
"No-p."  
  
Pashmina thought about it for a while. If it did work, Penelope would be able to sing to Cappy. If it didn't work.  
  
"What would happen if something went wrong?" Pashmina demanded.  
  
"She most likely wouldn't be able to speak ever again," he replied, placing the book back on its shelf.  
  
"Well," she began to pace. "Penelope really wants this, so... Let's take the challenge!"  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"...And the bartender says: They're complementary!" Howdy once again laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Howdy..." Dexter warned.  
  
"Hey, you can't get me for that one," he backed away. "Ginger told me that one."  
  
"It still came out of your mouth."  
  
"So?"  
  
Penelope sat at the table, staring at her tea. She didn't want to drink it. Cappy sat down a few seats over. He stared at her, turned red, and looked away. What had she done to make him so distant?  
  
The door slammed open revealing Maxwell and Pashmina.  
  
"Hamha again!" they both said.  
  
"Hamha!" Everybody replied in unison.  
  
Pashmina walked over to Penelope, "D'you need some more tea?"  
  
Penelope looked at her cup, and shook her head, but Pashmina filled a new cup anyway, with a brown substance that resembled coffee more than tea.  
  
"Go ahead Penny," Pashmina urged. "It's good."  
  
Penelope picked up the cup and drank it. She felt like acid was going down her throat. It burned for a while, and then she cleared her throat.  
  
"Well... How was it?"  
  
"It was hot," Penelope said. She slapped her hands over her mouth and looked around. Almost everyone was staring at her. Cappy looked flabbergasted.  
  
"It only stays for about two hours," Pashmina whispered in Penelope's ear. "If you want to go sing to Cappy, now would be the time."  
  
Penelope jumped off the chair and walked over to Cappy, "Um, could I see you outside?"  
  
Cappy still looked shocked, but he followed her outside anyway. He sat down on a rock and stared at his girlfriend.  
  
"A-a-ano..."  
  
"Yes, Penelope?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and sang...  
  
Penelope:  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
If I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words  
  
That hurt you and you'd stay  
  
I don't know why I did the things I did  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
  
Words are like weapons, the can wound sometimes  
  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, but baby  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
If I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words  
  
That hurt and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars  
  
I'd give them all to you  
  
Then you'd love me, like you (used to) do  
  
My world was shattered  
  
I was torn apart  
  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
  
When you walked out that door I swore I didn't care  
  
But I lost everything darling and there  
  
Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
  
I know that I was blind, and darling  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
If I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars  
  
I'd give them all to you  
  
And you'd love me like you (used to) do  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
If I could turn back time, oh baby  
  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna to see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, and ooh  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
If I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars  
  
I'd give them all to you  
  
And you'd love me like you (used to) do  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Penelope stopped to see Cappy's reaction. He looked confused.  
  
"Mad? I wasn't mad at you," he said.  
  
"Well," she was embarrassed. "It's a nice song, right?"  
  
He nodded, "Want to go get some sunflower seeds from my house?"  
  
"Sure!" And they walked off together... well, not into the sunset but...  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
I be done with this chapter! No offense meant to Dexter lovers about last chapter, it's just that... I really don't like the whole 'sophisticated smart' type. I prefer Howdy (Funny). I love comedy, so if I were to choose between them, I'd go with Howdy. (Also why I made my ACC date him ^^). I won't be updating for a while! I'll be at the beach! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	14. The Boys

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! School's back in session, so because of my lovely 8th grade homework, it's going to take me forever to update. (And of course my locker won't close so that doesn't make matters any better). Bear with me peoples!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Wait and Bleed". The band Slipknot does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger and "A Dumb Blonde's Cheer". Kate owns BJ or Tips or Kittery or Cherry or whatever her Ham-Ham's name is nowadays...  
  
~*The Boys*~  
  
"...And then the other guy said..." Howdy rambled on.  
  
"Nobody's listening, doll," Ginger sighed. She looked around and saw every other couple talking or playing. "You wanna do something? Y'know, go somewhere ...interesting?"  
  
"What's wrong with the clubhouse?" he asked her.  
  
"Everything," BJ walked in on their conversation. "I mean, when's the last time we've redecorated? And what's with the dance room?! S'not like anybody uses it."  
  
"Exactly," Ginger said bluntly. "So can we?"  
  
Howdy thought about it for a moment, "Maybe later, darlin'."  
  
Ginger pouted in response and walked toward the center of the room. She cleared her throat and then shouted, "WHO THE HECK HERE IS BORED BESIDES ME?"  
  
All the other Ham-Ham's stared at her. She gave them a cheesy grin. Oxnard stared back and then said, "Sing?"  
  
She blinked back and then grinned evilly. "All right. This is for all those extremely dumb blonde cheerleaders!"  
  
Ginger:  
  
The sun  
  
I swear  
  
It's bleaching out my long blonde hair  
  
36, 34  
  
I don't even know the score!  
  
Rah, rah  
  
Fight, fight!  
  
God I hope I look all right!  
  
"YAAAAAAAY!" She ended with her arms up in the air. "I'VE JUST LOST ALL SANITY!!!"  
  
BJ sweat dropped, "I've lost sanity a while ago, but some things keep me going." She glared at Dexter, who slowly backed into a corner.  
  
"I can do better than that!" Oxnard boasted. "The singing, I mean."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ginger scoffed. "Prove me wrong then."  
  
Hamtaro stood up for Oxnard, "Yeah! We all can sing something better than that!"  
  
BJ glared, "Then shut the [censored] up and sing!"  
  
Hamtaro turned to the other boys, "C'mon guys! We can go it!"  
  
"Hamtaro's right! Let's show those two girls!" Boss walked over.  
  
"All right," Stan walked over. He glanced at BJ, "Only for a price though."  
  
BJ sighed, "I'm not falling for that again. Ginger, give him the damn Treaty."  
  
Ginger shook her head, "I will afterwards."  
  
"Fine!" Stan threw his maracas over. "But I get the choice of song!"  
  
Sandy leered, "What is it?"  
  
He thought a minute, "Let's do a Slipknot song!"  
  
All the other boys looked confused. Then Maxwell said, "Oh! I know them!"  
  
"All right!" Stan shouted. "Let's go!"  
  
Stan:  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
  
Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves  
  
I wander over where you can't see  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
  
Goodbye!  
  
Maxwell:  
  
I wipe it off on tile  
  
The light is brighter this time  
  
Everything is 3D blasphemy  
  
My eyes are red and gold  
  
Oxnard:  
  
The hair is standing up straight  
  
This is not the way I pictured me  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
I can't control my shakes  
  
How the hell did I get here?  
  
Something about this  
  
So very wrong  
  
Dexter:  
  
I have to laugh out loud  
  
I wish I didn't like this  
  
Is it a dream or a memory?  
  
All:  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
  
Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves  
  
I wander where you can't see  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
  
Howdy:  
  
Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this  
  
Why didn't I see this?  
  
I'm a victim- Manchurian candidate  
  
Boss:  
  
I have sinned by just  
  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away  
  
All:  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
  
Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves  
  
I wander where you can't see me  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
  
Goodbye!  
  
Panda:  
  
You haven't learned a thing  
  
I haven't changed a thing  
  
Cappy:  
  
My flesh was in my bones  
  
The pain always free  
  
All:  
  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
  
Kneel down and clear the stones of leaves  
  
I wander where you can't see me  
  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed  
  
And it waits for you!  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
All the girls stared at the boys and vice versa. Ginger and BJ gave a golf clap and then stopped.  
  
"Well..." BJ started. "It was pretty good."  
  
"It didn't amuse me," Ginger stated. "Therefore, I win!"  
  
She giggled madly and then ran out of the clubhouse. BJ glared at Howdy and shouted, "First karaoke, now this! One day, boy, you're going to give her a seizure!"  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy with school and crud. I'm going to start weaving in ACC songs. I've only got 5 of them, so don't worry! And there are some choice songs. (Did I just say 'choice'?) Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	15. Hamtaro And A bunch of Runaway Dogs

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter... No one! Now I feel extremely stupid. And so of course I suppose I have to write something better... *childish moan* Onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ristuko Kawai does. I do not own "Who Let the Dogs Out?". The Baja Men do.  
  
~*Hamtaro (And a Bunch of Runaway Dogs!)*~  
  
"It's a nice day for a walk in the park, eh?" Boss turned around and asked his fellow Ham-Ham's.  
  
"You bet Boss!" Hamtaro replied. He smiled gleefully and continued strolling alongside several berry bushes. "Nothing could possibly- What the- ?"  
  
Upon reaching the end of a bush, several dogs came shooting out form behind it.  
  
"Holy crap!" Stan shouted. "What's with the dogs?"  
  
"Brandy!" Laura's voice ran throughout the air. "Come back!"  
  
Hamtaro whipped around and tried to identify Brandy out from all the other dogs, but it near impossible.  
  
"Do you have a special call?" Maxwell guessed the situation. "You know, like clicking the tongue or something."  
  
"Well," Hamtaro blushed. "I heard Laura and Kana singing this one song. But it's kinda stupid..."  
  
"We're all stupid on the inside," Dexter said. "Especially Howdy."  
  
"HEY!" Howdy screeched.  
  
"Well try it," Maxwell urged. "What have you got to lose?"  
  
Hamtaro cleared his throat and sang...  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
The party was nice the party was pumping  
  
Ah yepee ah yo  
  
And everybody having a ball  
  
Yepee ah yo  
  
Till them man them start name-calling  
  
Yepee ah yo  
  
Then them girls respond to the call  
  
I hear a woman shout out...  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball  
  
You call me millibug and skettell  
  
Get back gruffy, mash scruffy  
  
Get back you flea-infested mongrel  
  
Now I tell meh self dem man go get angry  
  
Ah yepee ah yo  
  
To hear dem girls calling that canine  
  
Yepee ah yo  
  
But they say hey man dat is part of the party  
  
Ah yepee ah yo  
  
Them women in front and they man behind  
  
I hear ah woman shout out...  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
  
All doggie hold it  
  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
  
Ah doggie hold it  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball  
  
You call me millibug and skettell  
  
Get back fluffy, mash scruffy  
  
Get back you flea-infested mongrel  
  
If I was a dog  
  
The party is on  
  
I got to get my groove on  
  
'Cause my mind done gone  
  
Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes?  
  
Walking through the place like Digi-man  
  
Breaking it down  
  
Me and my white tail  
  
Short coat  
  
Can't see color  
  
Any color will do  
  
I'll stick on you  
  
That's why they call me pit bull  
  
'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me  
  
They say 'ooooh'  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
Who let the dogs out?  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Hamtaro stopped, blushing slightly, and braced himself for what was to come. Unfortunately for him, only Brandy came running back, panting happily.  
  
"Brandy!" Laura admonished. "There you are! Bad dog!"  
  
Brandy whimpered as Laura grabbed his collar and hooked the leash on.  
  
"C'mon boy, we're going home."  
  
Just as Laura and Brandy disappeared over the horizon, Pashmina gasped, "What about all the other dogs?"  
  
"They can find their way home," Hamtaro began to walk again. "I'm not singing Jamaican again."  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
About time, eh? Sorry for the wait. I had to write a big report for Health class. And I'm trying to decide what high school I should go to. High Pont High School or Pope John. Read my profile and please help me decide. Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	16. Dexter and Bijou

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Nobody seems to be reviewing... I just might have to close down this story earlier than I thought. Not being able to achieve my dream of a hundred reviews... Oh whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "L-O-V-E". The talented singer Nat King Cole does.  
  
~*Dexter and Bijou*~  
  
Dexter was still suffering from his loss over Pashmina. He had gone home night after night seeing her face in the clubhouse. She was always smiling. But not at him... at Stan.  
  
Stan. It was always Stan who got the girl, Stan who got the prize, Stan who saved the earth from a meteor. He was such a lucky guy.  
  
Dexter sighed and thought about his other options. 'What other option?' He thought angrily. 'Everybody else is taken!'  
  
One day at the clubhouse, Hamtaro noticed him sitting at the table all alone. He looked angry and upset, like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"It's sad, isn't it?" Bijou walked up beside Hamtaro. "Poor Dexter is still morning over the loss of his dear sweet Pashmina."  
  
"Heke? She's not dead," Hamtaro was baffled.  
  
"No silly," she sighed. "It is a figure of speech. Dexter is upset because Pashmina... rejected him."  
  
"Oh," he understood. "What is there we can do?"  
  
Bijou thought about this for while. She then clapped her paws together and exclaimed, "I know! I'll take Dexter out for a while to try and help him feel better."  
  
"I don't know... What if you two-"  
  
"Hamtaro, I assure you. Nothing will happen," she pat his shoulder and ran off to Dexter.  
  
"Yeah, Bijou?" he didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Dexter I was wondering if," she hesitated to ask. "If you would like to go out on the town with me."  
  
He looked astounded, "This isn't a joke, right?"  
  
"Iie," she shook her head. "I wouldn't be that mean."  
  
"All right," he stood up. "Where to?"  
  
"Let's go to the park," she suggested.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She grabbed his paw and ran out the door, trailing him behind.  
  
~*At the Park*~  
  
Dexter hesitated and thought about everything. 'She's going out with Hamtaro,' he analyzed. 'Why's she doing this?'  
  
Bijou smiled at him, "So, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Bijou, um, I think," he stammered. "This isn't going to work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you're nice and all but," he knew that she wasn't asking him out. "Pashmina's more... I don't know."  
  
"All right then," she said. "Pretend I'm Pashmina. I want you to sing to me."  
  
When she drops information, he thought. She drops it like a rock.  
  
"Um, all right," he cleared his throat and sang the first thing that came to his head.  
  
Dexter:  
  
L is for the way you look at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
V is very, very extraordinary  
  
E is even more than anymore that you adore can  
  
Love is all that I can give to you  
  
Love is more that just a game for two  
  
Two in love can make it  
  
Take my heat and please don't break it  
  
Love was made for me and you  
  
L is for the way you look at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
V is very, very extraordinary  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
  
Love is all that I can give o you  
  
Love is more than just a game for two  
  
Two in love can make it  
  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
  
Love was made for me and you  
  
Love was made for me and you  
  
Love was made for me and you  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Dexter looked satisfied with himself and said, "Now that I've gotten that out of my system." He adjusted his bow tie, "Single ladies here I come!"  
  
Bijou sweat dropped after him, "He'll never learn."  
  
*Fadeout of "L-o-v-e" heard in background*  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
After hearing that song on the Drew Carey show, I fell in love with it. Well, not really but, you get my point. After all, Ryan, er, Lewis had barely a shirt on. Heh heh... Save me! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	17. Another Lovely Stan and Pashmina

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! It's been a while, eh? I just needed to get motivated. And well, I found it along with this great new song idea... thing. Thank you so much, Wanna Know Lee (I believe it's you...). 'Cause you helped motivate me and gave me two superly super awesomely awesome ideas, you get credit for being a co-author on this chapter. (And if you're expecting a party... forget it! I'm going in the hot tub).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Calling All Angels". The band Train does.  
  
Claimer: I own crud. And a hot tub. *Evil Cackle* (There was no real point for that).  
  
~*Another Lovely Stan and Pashmina*~  
  
"Penelope!" Pashmina called. "Penelope! Can you hear me? PENELOPE!!"  
  
Stan walked over to his anxious girlfriend. They had been watching Penelope all afternoon in an attempt to strengthen their relationship, but one quarrel led to another and now.  
  
"Penelope!" Stan joined in. "C'mon, girl, where are you?"  
  
Pashmina sneered, "You make it seem like she's dog."  
  
"Oh well, I'm sorry princess," he said sarcastically. "Would you like me to serenade her with a choir of birds?"  
  
Pashmina ignored him and continued to look for the littlest Ham-Ham. "Penelope! Oh, where are you?"  
  
Stan was near the verge of giving up all together. Pashmina obviously didn't want him there. But then again, if he did find Penelope, he would be the hero, and she would love him again.  
  
Pashmina could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of... him. "Penelope...!"  
  
Stan sighed and started to walk away. But her voice wouldn't let him. The sound of worthlessness, anger, and sadness welled into one. He couldn't leave her alone.  
  
Pashmina rubbed her eyes and attempted to yell "Penelope!" again, but instead she broke down crying.  
  
"Serenade her?" the words echoed in her mind. "Serenade..."  
  
"Sing?!" Pashmina's eyes opened wide. "Serenade means sing!"  
  
Stan nodded automatically. He just liked to use bigger words, what's the big deal?  
  
Apparently, Pashmina had an idea.  
  
Pashmina:  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
  
'Cause my TV set just keeps everything from being clear  
  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
  
I want a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
  
I'm calling you angels  
  
When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
  
And futbol teams are kissing Queens  
  
And losing sight of having dreams  
  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours  
  
I'm calling all angels  
  
I'm calling all you angels  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Pashmina frantically looked around for Penelope. There she was. Right in front of her.  
  
"Penelope!" Pashmina hugged her. Penelope broke the embrace by hopping around, and nodding toward Stab, who looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Pashmina decided to make up for him, "I couldn't of found her without my angel."  
  
"Oh? Who was that?" Stan asked.  
  
"You," Stan looked flabbergasted. He smiled rightly and replied:  
  
"Only because you are my angel."  
  
The couple smiled sheepishly at each other for a while, and then walked back to the clubhouse, with Penelope trailing behind. 


	18. The Boys Trying to Prove Something to th...

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I've decided to limit the story to about 30 chapters maximum. That may not seem like a lot to some of you, but to me, it's more than enough! Now then... Let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Boys and Girls". The band Good Charlotte does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger. Kate owns BJ.  
  
~*The Boys Trying to Prove Something*~  
  
"A flower? No... Yes! You like flowers! Right? C'mon... gimme a sign here!" Stan shouted after Pashmina.  
  
She nodded back in reply, "Yes, I like flowers."  
  
Stan sighed and gave a thumbs up to the other boys sitting at thee clubhouse table. They all nodded and grinned in reply.  
  
"Howdy still has to guess my favorite thing," Ginger looked bored.  
  
"He'll never get that," BJ took a sip of her tea, and then exchanged evil looks with her friend.  
  
"That's all you ladies really care about isn't it?" Maxwell joined in on the conversation. "Gifts. Not love, gifts."  
  
"Aw..." all the girls said in unison.  
  
"That's not true, Max, and you know it," Sandy said in defense.  
  
"Oui, we, uh, would prefer love," Bijou searched for words. "Instead of these store bought signs of love and affection which look so cool..."  
  
BJ nodded, "Yup-p. Sounds right to me."  
  
Ginger grinned, "Indeed."  
  
"Liars!" Howdy spat. "Filthy liars!"  
  
"Look who's talking!" Ginger retorted. "The King of Lies!"  
  
All the boys looked him down and Howdy slowly walked away.  
  
"We've got a little something to prove it to you," Maxwell walked over to the karaoke machine and placed a tape in. He shut it tight and hit play.  
  
"A 5, 6, 7, 8!"  
  
Maxwell:  
  
Educated with money  
  
He's well dressed not funny  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
Not much to say in most conversations  
  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
  
'Cause he pays for everything  
  
All Boys W/ Girlfriends:  
  
Girls don't like boys  
  
Girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Cappy:  
  
Paper or plastic  
  
Don't matter she'll have it  
  
Stan:  
  
Vacations and shopping sprees  
  
These are a few of her favorite things  
  
Howdy:  
  
She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
  
His type of guy always comes with a fee  
  
Hey now there's nothing for free  
  
All Boys W/ Girlfriends:  
  
Girls don't like boys  
  
Girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys  
  
Like these boys like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
  
Girls don't like boys  
  
Girls like cars and money  
  
All of these boys and all these girls  
  
Are losing their soul in a material world  
  
*Fade out*  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
The boys looked proud of themselves for proving their point, and the girls looked extremely bored.  
  
"Y'know..." Sandy began. "All this listening is making me hungry. C'mon girls, let's go eat! And Max and the boys will pay!"  
  
"YAY!" the girls ran out of the room.  
  
The boys were left staring at Maxwell. They all shook their heads sadly and muttered, "Nice going; I thought you were the smart one." 


	19. Sparkle

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I finally figured out how AOL 9.0 works! YAY! And I finally got 80 reviews! YAY! (Although it says I have 84). After weeks of slacking I thought I better get moving. But first. does anybody watch Drew Carey Show? Thought so. I'm probably the only one. But the only reason I probably watch it is because Ryan Stiles is on it. Aw, poor Lewis. Hahaha, I love Lewis.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous". The band "Good Charlotte does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger. And Kate owns BJ. I also own a hot tub. And a very short intention span. I'm also Lafayette's dumb blonde.  
  
~*Sparkle*~  
  
"EW NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sparkle screeched. She pushed Oxnard away from her, who was trying to give her some of his sunflower seeds, and then slowly walked backwards, only before bumping into Howdy.  
  
"Y'know, I heard this great joke recently." his face broke into a smile. "Wanna hear it?"  
  
"NOT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT YOU FRIGGIN' HILLBILLY!" she shouted once again.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT PUNK!" Ginger ran over to her. "That's *my* hillbilly you're teasing!"  
  
"Your hillbilly?" she snorted. "So he does have a mother."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Ginger's eyes widened. "I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Calm down Ginger," Maxwell walked over. He turned to Sparkle and suggested, "Instead of playing something, how would you like to read a book with me?"  
  
Sparkle was going insane. She had been making herself look beautiful (although in her opinion, it wasn't really needed), when they, those... monsters, came and took her away.  
  
"YOU PEOPLE ARE MESSED UP!" She finally yelled. "I WANNA GO HOME! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"But Sparkle," Hamtaro frowned. "You haven't played Ham-and-Go-Seek with us."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! IT SOUNDS GAY ANYWAY!"  
  
All the Ham-Ham's stared at her. They rescued her from stress and wanted to play, but she wanted to go back to the stress of stardom. She's one weird Ham-Ham.  
  
BJ walked over to Sparkle, who at this point was having a mental breakdown, and said, "Hey! A got a special ed. Good Charlotte CD. Wanna take a listen? Or are you too good for us?"  
  
"I'M TOO GOOD FOR YOU!" She creamed. "I'M A STAR! STARS SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS EVERY WEEK!"  
  
"Try once a month," Pashmina muttered. Stan looked at her with a disgusted look as she mouthed, "Well, it's true!"  
  
Sparkle now began to cry and scream, "I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOOOME!". Boss shook his head in defeat and walked her over to the exit door.  
  
"You know, for a star, you're not that bright. The door out was unguarded this whole time."  
  
But Sparkle didn't care. She dashed out the door screaming "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEEEEEDOM!"  
  
Boss closed the door behind her, "Well then, now what do we do?"  
  
Sandy thought about it for a moment, "Hey BJ, can I see your new CD?"  
  
BJ looked ghastly, "NO! YOU MIGHT LOSE IT!"  
  
"I promise I won't. And if I do, you can, uh, rip my ribbon into tiny shreds."  
  
"Okay," BJ looked a little reassured. She handed over the GC CD, and then walked over toward Ginger, who was still fuming about being called Howdy's mother.  
  
"Hmm..." Sandy opened the case and popped the CD into player. She flicked off "lyrics" and shouted, "KAREOKE TIME!"  
  
The rest of the Ham-Ham's groaned, "Oh please. Come on..."  
  
"Fine then, Stan and I will sing!" She grabbed Stan from Pashmina. "All righty then! Let's go!"  
  
Sandy:  
  
Always see it on TV  
  
Or read it in the magazines  
  
Celebrities want sympathy  
  
All they do is piss and moan  
  
Inside the Rolling Stone  
  
Talkin' about how hard life can be  
  
Stan:  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
Livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two  
  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall... (fall)  
  
Both:  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'  
  
Well they've got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
Stan:  
  
Well did you know that when you're famous you could kill your wife?  
  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran  
  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
  
McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back  
  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
  
Sandy:  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
Livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two  
  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall  
  
Both:  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they've got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'...  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
They've got so many problems  
  
Think I could solve them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complainin'  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Sandy turned off the player and giggled, "Wasn't that fun?"  
  
The rest of the Ham-Ham's stood wide-eyed.  
  
"Think we should rob her?" BJ turned around to the rest of the Ham-Ham's.  
  
"Let's go!" the rest of them mocked Captain Tenneal and ran out of the clubhouse to go, uh, rob Sparkle. What fun...  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Hey, quick question. Do you guys know if Ryan Stiles is related to Julia Stiles? And if so, how? Thanks! Review please! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	20. Hamtaro and Bijou

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! This week's theme is... "The Sound of Music"! YAY! After seeing the movie and the play, I just needed to write a song/chapter thing about it. So, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "16 Going on 17". The people who wrote it do.  
  
~*Hamtaro and Bijou*~  
  
"Such a nice day, huh Hamtaro?" Bijou asked her boyfriend. She smiled gently at him and waited for a reply.  
  
"Nice? No, it's spectacular!" Hamtaro raised his arms up in the air.  
  
The little French hamster looked hurt, "Why did you correct me?"  
  
"You need someone correcting you," Hamtaro told her. He shrugged at his own loss and continued, "Otherwise, you'll make a lot of mistakes in life."  
  
"Oh I will?" Bijou said sarcastically. "Well then, who will do that?"  
  
Hamtaro grinned evilly as if saying, "I will!" and sang...  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
You wait little girl on an empty stage  
  
For fate to turn the light on  
  
Your life little girl is an empty page  
  
The men will want to write on  
  
Bijou:  
  
To write on...?  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
You are sixteen going on seventeen  
  
Baby it's time to think  
  
Better beware  
  
Be canny and careful  
  
Baby you're on the brink  
  
You are sixteen going on seventeen  
  
Fellows will fall in line  
  
Eager young lads  
  
And roués and cads  
  
Will offer you food and wine  
  
Totally unprepared are you  
  
To face a world of men  
  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
  
Of things beyond your ken  
  
You need someone older and wiser  
  
Telling you what to do  
  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
  
I'll take care of you  
  
Bijou:  
  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
  
I know that I'm naïve  
  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
  
And willingly I believe  
  
I am sixteen going on seventeen  
  
Innocent as a rose  
  
Bachelor dandies  
  
Drinkers of brandies  
  
What do I know of those?  
  
Totally unprepared am I  
  
To face a world of men  
  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
  
Of things beyond my ken  
  
I need someone older and wiser  
  
Telling me what to do  
  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
  
I'll depend on you  
  
Both (together):  
  
I'll take care of...  
  
I'll depend on...  
  
You!  
  
~*FIN*~ 


	21. Boss and Bijou

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Winter break is here. You'd figure I'd be working on my stories for you guys, but I'm not. Instead, I'm working on my Drew Carey Show story, "Battle of the Blondes". I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it; so if you want a copy, contact me through your review or through my profile. Arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Hamtaro". Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Things I'll Never Say". The singer Avril Lavigne does.  
  
Claimer: I do have more friends you, so ha! (Probably not, but hey, it was worth a shot).  
  
~*Boss and Bijou*~  
  
"I can do this," Boss mentally prepared himself. "I can finally tell Bijou how I feel."  
  
He stopped pacing around his room for a moment and looked outside his little window into the clubhouse. There she was. Sitting at the table talking to Pashmina. She looked gorgeous. Boss cleared his throat and stepped out of his room.  
  
He slowly began to make his way over to her. But just as he was about to reach her, Hamtaro walked over. Why did he always do that? It was like he was on cue or something.  
  
"Hey, Bijou, Dexter and a bunch of the others are going to the Ham-Ham Fun Park. Want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Oui," Bijou smiled, standing up from the table. Together, the couple walked out of the clubhouse, leaving a heartbroken Boss behind.  
  
"I know!" he was talking to himself again. "I'll follow them to the Fun- Park!" On that word, Boss scampered out of the clubhouse; leaving several others feeling like Boss was a Schizophrenic stalker.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what would you like to do first?" Hamtaro asked his girlfriend.  
  
"How about the-" Bijou was suddenly yanked away. Hamtaro, being the oblivious guy he is, didn't notice.  
  
"Bijou?" He turned to face her, but finding nothing. "BIJOU?!" Hamtaro whipped around in circles. "Oh man..."  
  
~*~  
  
"LET ME GO!" Bijou screamed at the top of her lungs. "HAMTARO! ANYBODY! HELP!"  
  
"Shh," Boss hushed the frantic girl. "It's okay Bijou. It's me; Boss."  
  
"Boss?" Bijou stopped squirming. "What's going on?"  
  
"I need to tell you something," he face became red. "Something that should've been said a long time ago."  
  
She cocked her head, "Heke?"  
  
Boss:  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words  
  
Inside my head  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Because I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to se you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue?  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter  
  
I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Boss finished his song, his face still deep red from embarrassment, and waited for Bijou's reaction.  
  
Finally, she spoke, "I... don't know what to say."  
  
"Anything," he mumbled.  
  
"Boss, it's really flattering, but I'm dating Hamtaro," she said sweetly. "I'm sorry, Boss. I just don't feel the same way."  
  
"It's all right," he muttered. "At least I got it off my chest."  
  
She smiled, "Good. Now, would you like to go one the roller coaster with me?  
  
Boss nodded vigorously, and together the two went on the ride. Hamtaro watched the two from the ground. He knew Boss has said something. He just said it at the wrong time.  
  
Hamtaro swung a baseball bat over his shoulder, "Too bad Boss won't be able to remember it." And he walked over to the exit gate, and waited patiently for the ride to end.  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
As you can tell, this story is slowly dying. If you could help me reach my dream of 100 reviews, I put this story to death. Please? Pretty please? Kaaaaate! I know you'll help me 'cause you're my bestest friend! WAI! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	22. Sandy and Maxwell

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Getting down to the last couple of chapters. Depressing for you - joyful for me. I'm still trying to reach my goal of 100 reviews. According to FF.net, I have about 91, but when I log in, the count is 88. So... a little help, ple-e-e-e-ase?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "Put Your Head On My Shoulder". From what I've heard, the band Good Charlotte does.  
  
~*Sandy and Maxwell*~  
  
Sandy sighed. It was June 30th, her birthday, and Maxwell didn't remember. She was looking foreword to a surprise party by the end of the day, but she never got one.  
  
"Goes to show you I'm getting to the point where no one cares anymore," she sighed once again and walked toward her small house in her cage.  
  
"I beg to differ," Maxwell walked closer to his girlfriend. "I didn't forget, Sandy. I just thought it would be kind of... awkward to say something."  
  
"Awkward?" She raised an eyebrow. "How so? You've done it before."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. It was kind of a subdued day today. Nobody really felt like talking or doing anything."  
  
"Why not?" she stepped out of the cage. "It's my birthday! They should feel like doing something!"  
  
"It was raining outside," he reminded her blandly. "Usually when it rains, people become depressed."  
  
"Like me," Sandy pouted and walked closer to Maxwell. "So, do you have a present for me? Or did you forget that too?"  
  
"Truthfully, I did forget," he said bashfully. "But I've managed to think up of a last-minute gift that I know you'll love."  
  
"Oh?" she looked taken aback. "Let's see it."  
  
Maxwell grinned, "All right. But if you don't like it, remember - it's raining outside."  
  
Maxwell:  
  
Put your head on my shoulder  
  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
  
Show me that you love me too  
  
Put your lips next to mine, dear  
  
Won't you kiss me once, baby?  
  
Just a goodnight kiss maybe  
  
You and I will fall in love  
  
People say that love's a game  
  
A game you just can't win  
  
If there's a way  
  
I'll find it someday  
  
And then this fool will rush in  
  
Put your head on my shoulder  
  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
  
Words I want to hear  
  
Tell me; tell me that you love me too  
  
Put your head on my shoulder  
  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
  
Words I want to hear, baby  
  
Put your head on my shoulder  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
"That was so-o-o-o-o cute!" Sandy squealed. "But you know... a store bought gift would've been better. 'Cause you know girls are all about cash, honey."  
  
"Didn't we argue about this already?" Maxwell tried to stop the oncoming fight.  
  
Sandy looked outside and then noted, "Rain."  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
Just 12 more reviews, just 12 more reviews, just 12 more reviews... Uh, don't mind me. Well then, I'm going to go eat dinner and work on my Drew Carey Show story! Ja ne! Moon Angel signin' off! 


	23. Jingle

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! We're starting the countdown folks. This is the second-to-last chapter. Next chapter will be my last one if things go accordingly. I only need 8 more reviews. No more requests will be taken from here on out. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "On The Road Again". The singer Nelson Willie does.  
  
~*Jingle*~  
  
Jingle strummed away on his guitar as his neared the end of another dirt road. He sighed contently and looked up at the cloudless, blue sky. He continued to play and asked his faithful pig, Herbert, "Which way should we go today?"  
  
Herbert oinked happily in response and started down the next nearest path.  
  
Jingle began to hum a familiar happy, tune. His father, who was also a traveling musician of some sort, taught it to him.  
  
"On the road again..." He sang without the guitar. Herbert slowed down as if something told him to and looked up at his passenger.  
  
"Oink!" Herbert... oinked.  
  
"With the guitar?" he tried to translate. "Oh all right."  
  
Jingle:  
  
On the road again  
  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
  
The life I love is making music with my friends  
  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
  
On the road again  
  
Going places that I've never been  
  
Seeing things that I may never see again  
  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
  
On the road again  
  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
  
We're the best of friends  
  
Insisting that the world keeps turning our way  
  
And our way, is on the road again  
  
Just can't wait to get on the road again  
  
The life I love is making music with my friends  
  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
  
~*FIN*~ 


	24. Finale

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! Well folks, this it. All the reviewers I've had have been Kate and Hailey-Comet......... they've been here till the end. I just want to say to them: Thanks. You guys rock! ^^ Now then......... onto the last chappyter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I do not own the song "So Long, Farewell". The creators of "The Sound of Music" do. I do not own the song "Cleveland Rocks". The producers of "The Drew Carey Show" and Ian Hunter do. I do not own the song "Time Warp". The musical "The Rocky Horror Show" does. I do not own the song "Shii's Song". The video game "Wind's Nocturne" does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger and Miss Kate (Miss? Ha! Ah, I'm sowwy.........) owns BJ.  
  
~*Everybody*~  
  
All the Ham-Ham's sat in the clubhouse and exhaled deeply. It was as if someone close to them had died or was moving far away. But nothing of that sort had happened.  
  
"It must be raining," Sandy said under her breath.  
  
"Well it's not," BJ snapped. "It's actually kind of sunny outside........."  
  
"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain........." Stan sang loudly. He continued to sing, "I don't know the rest of this friggin' song!"  
  
"None of us do," Boss muttered.  
  
"We've been sitting here for 2 hours! If we don't do something soon, I'm going to go crazy!" Ginger whined. "Crazy? I was crazy once. I went to a church. I die there. And they buried me. And bugs crawled all over me. Bugs? I HATE BUGS! They drive me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a room. A dark room. With walls. Rubber walls. And rats. Rubber rats. Rubber rats? I HATE RUBBER RATS! They drive me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once-"  
  
"SHUT UP GINGE!" Howdy yelled at his girlfriend. "YOU'RE GOING TO DRIVE ALL OF US CRAZY!"  
  
"It's something to do," Hamtaro shrugged it over. "Hey......... I heard Laura singing a weird song today."  
  
"Let's hear it Ham-bopo!" Jingle mispronounced his name once again.  
  
"It's Hamtaro! And sure......... I suppose!"  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
It's astounding  
  
Time is fleeting  
  
Madness takes its toll.........  
  
Bijou:  
  
Ahh.........  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
But listen closely.........  
  
Bijou:  
  
Not for very much longer.........  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
I've got to keep control  
  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
  
Drinking those moments  
  
When the blackness would hit me  
  
Both:  
  
And the void would be calling  
  
All:  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Boss:  
  
It's a jump to the left  
  
All:  
  
And then a step to the right  
  
Boss:  
  
With your hands on your hips  
  
All:  
  
You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
They really drive you insane  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Bijou:  
  
It's so dreamy  
  
Oh, fantasy free me  
  
So you can't see me  
  
No not at all  
  
In another dimension  
  
With voyeuristic intention  
  
Well secluded I see all.........  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
With a bit of a mind flip  
  
Bijou:  
  
You're into a time slip  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
And nothing can ever be the same  
  
Bijou:  
  
You're spaced out on sensation  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
Like you're under sedation  
  
All:  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Pashmina:  
  
Well, I was walking down the street  
  
Just having a think  
  
When a snake of a guy  
  
Gave me an evil wink  
  
Well it shook me up  
  
It took me by surprise  
  
He had a pick-up truck  
  
And the devil's eyes  
  
He stared at me  
  
And I felt a change  
  
Time meant nothing  
  
Never would again  
  
All:  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Boss:  
  
It's just a jump to the left  
  
All:  
  
And then a step to the right  
  
Boss:  
  
With your hands on your hips  
  
All:  
  
You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust.........  
  
That really drives you insane  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Pashmina:  
  
Ah! Oh! Oh! Yeoooww......... Ahhhh  
  
All:  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Boss:  
  
It's just a jump to the left  
  
All:  
  
And then a step to the right  
  
Boss:  
  
With your hands on your hips  
  
All:  
  
You bring your knees in tight  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
They really drive you insane  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again!  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
"That's a weird song," Cappy looked confused. "What's it about?"  
  
"Beats me," Hamtaro shrugged. "Ask Laura."  
  
"I know a better song!" Ginger jumped in the air. As soon as she saw Howdy glare she clarified, "And it's not the Crazy Song!"  
  
"What is it?" Dexter asked curiously.  
  
Ginger grinned, "Hey......... BJ!"  
  
Ginger:  
  
All this energy calling me  
  
Back where it comes from  
  
It's such a crude attitude  
  
It's back where it belongs  
  
All the little kids going up on the skits go  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Jumpin' Jane Jean and moonin' James Dean go  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
BJ:  
  
Momma knows but she don't care  
  
She's got worries too  
  
Seven kids and a phony affair  
  
And the rent is due  
  
All the little chicks with the crimson lips go  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Livin' in sin with a safety pin goin'  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Ginger:  
  
I got some records from World War II  
  
I play 'em just like me granddad do  
  
He was a rocker and now I am too  
  
Both:  
  
Now Cleveland rocks, now Cleveland rocks  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks! Cleveland rocks!  
  
Cleveland rocks!  
  
OHIO!  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
"Cleveland?" Panda looked up form his work. "Where's that?"  
  
"I think it's in America........." Maxwell scanned his geography books. "Yup! Cleveland, Ohio! Home of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame."  
  
The entire club looked puzzled, "Rock and roll?"  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope jumped into the air.  
  
Pashmina turned to the group, "Penelope wants to sing something now."  
  
"How will that happen?" Oxnard asked while munching on sunflower seeds.  
  
"I've made this specially designed microphone which will allow her voice to translate to Nippon," Maxwell explained and handed the device to Penelope.  
  
"Hit it Penny!" Sandy smiled.  
  
Penelope:  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
  
Hoping it will come today  
  
Into the starlit night  
  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
  
Waiting on a shooting star  
  
But  
  
What if their star is not to come?  
  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizons darken most  
  
We all need to believe there is hope  
  
Is an angel watching closely over me?  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
  
I know my heart should guide me but  
  
There's a hole within my soul  
  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish then for a chance to see  
  
Now all I need desperately  
  
Is my star to come.........  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Penelope took a bow and waited for the clapping to cease before she took her seat.  
  
"That was so great," Ginger cried.  
  
"Yeah I know," BJ held onto her best friend.  
  
"I suppose we can sing one more song," Howdy looked at the clock. "Well, you guys can at least."  
  
"All right," they all said as most of the Ham's lined up in a row.  
  
Hamtaro, Dexter, Pashmina, Sandy, Penelope, Ginger, Bijou:  
  
There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
  
And the bells in the steeple too  
  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird is popping out to say  
  
"Cuckoo"  
  
Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope:  
  
Cuckoo  
  
Cuckoo  
  
The 7 Ham's:  
  
Regretfully they tell us (Cuckoo, cuckoo)  
  
But firmly they compel us (Cuckoo, cuckoo)  
  
To say goodbye......... (Cuckoo)  
  
.........To you.........  
  
Song long, farewell  
  
Auf Wiedersehen, good night  
  
Sandy:  
  
I hate to go  
  
And leave this pretty sight  
  
The Remaining 6:  
  
So long, farewell  
  
Auf Wiedersehen, adieu  
  
Dexter:  
  
Adieu, adieu  
  
To yieu and yieu and yieu  
  
The Fad 5:  
  
So long, farewell  
  
Au revoir  
  
Auf Wiedersehen  
  
Bijou:  
  
I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne  
  
The Fabulous 4:  
  
So long, farewell  
  
Auf Wiedersehen  
  
Goodbye  
  
Hamtaro:  
  
I have to leave  
  
And heave a sigh and say goodbye  
  
Goodbye!  
  
Pashmina:  
  
I'm glad to go  
  
I cannot tell a lie  
  
Ginger:  
  
I flit  
  
I float  
  
I fleetly flee  
  
I fly  
  
Penelope:  
  
The sun has gone  
  
To bed and so must I.........  
  
The Original 7:  
  
So long, farewell  
  
Auf Wiedersehen  
  
Goodbye  
  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.........  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
As soon as the Ham-Ham's finished, the rest of the Ham's came to the line and stood for one last bow, and the curtain fell, and the screen turned black.........  
  
~*Cue "This is It" in the background  
  
~*Moon Angel's Notes*~  
  
The final chapter. How......... memorizing. I would to thank everyone who reviewed, except for the flamers (if I even had any – I don't remember). Be sure to look out for my next story "A Penny For Your Thoughts" coming whenever I feel motivated.  
  
God Bless you all,  
  
~*Moon Angel*~ 


End file.
